1. Techinical Field
The present invention relates to network interfacing and more particularly, to methods and systems for buffering data between a host bus interface and a media access controller accessing Ethernet media.
2. Background Art
Network interface devices handle packets of data for transmission between a host computer and a network communications system, such as a local area network. The host computer may be implemented as a client station, a server, or a switched hub. One primary function of the network interface device is to buffer data to compensate for timing discrepancies between the clock domain of the host computer and the clock domain of the network.
Network interface devices typically include a first in, first out (FIFO) buffer memory for storing transmit and receive data, where the transmit data is stored in a transmit FIFO prior to transmission on the network media by the MAC, and receive data is stored in a receive FIFO by the MAC prior to transfer to the host computer via the host computer bus interface.
One disadvantage with the use of a FIFO for a transmit buffer or a receive buffer is the increased latency encountered during the buffering process. The latency of the network interface device is the time delay between the time that a data frame is supplied to the network interface device and the time the data is transmitted on the network media, or vice versa.
An additional problem caused by the buffering of data between the clock domain of the host computer and the clock domain of the network interface device is buffer overflow or underflow. For example, buffer overflow can occur when the time domains between the host bus and the network media are uncontrollable to the extent that data is stored in the buffer at a rate faster than the data can be removed, resulting in an overflow situation. Conversely, underflow occurs if data is removed from the FIFO buffer faster than the data can be supplied.
Hence, the non-synchronous relationship between the host bus clock domain and the network clock domain have required the necessity of FIFO buffers to compensate for timing discrepancies between the host computer and the network.